Berserk (2016 Anime)
is a 2016 Anime adaptation of the Conviction Arc of Berserk produced by LIDENFILMS, GEMBA and Millepensee. The anime was announced in December 2015 in Young Animal magazine, with a short preview trailer released later in the same month. The series is heavily produced in CGI, in a manner akin to the Berserk: The Golden Age Arc film trilogy. It is directed by Shin Itagaki and written by both Makoto Fukami and Takashi Yamashita in collaboration. Shirō Sagisu will compose the music for the series while Susumu Hirasawa, famed composer of the 1997 series and following video games, will return to compose an insert song for the new series titled Hai yo. A second season, covering Falcon of the Millennium Empire, is scheduled to air in Japan in Spring 2017. The first episode was broadcast in Japan on July 1, 2016. Media distribution service Crunchyroll has obtained the streaming and publishing license for the anime, which is available for viewing at Crunchyroll's website. Cast Episodes . Unbeknownst to everyone, Casca is cluelessly traveling with the Holy Iron Chain Knights.}} upon seeing her brand. But it causes the spirits of the tortured to manifest as a flesh-eating blob of blood with almost everyone able to escape. While Luca and Isidro use Jerome to free Nina, Guts forces Farnese to take him to the torture chamber where Puck tells him Casca is still alive. With Casca trapped inside it, the blood moves up the tower as Mozgus' group barricade themselves in the chapel. But they are then transformed by the observer, Mozgus deeming it divine providence as he burns away some of the blood with his flames. Though he freed Casca and saved Luca's group, Mozgus intends to have the former burned at the stake while his men attack the latter. Luca sacrifices herself so Jerome can save Nina, only to be saved by the Skull Knight as he was about to attack the observer. Guts arrives soon after and battles three of Mozgus' men as the inquisitor's group all sprout wings.}} Music 'Opening theme:' 'Ending theme:' Trailers Berserk (2016) Teaser 1 Berserk (2016) Teaser 2 Berserk (2016) Teaser 3 Gallery Anime Scans Berserk (2016) logo.png|Title logo of Berserk (2016) Berserk-2016-Premier-visual-art.jpg|Premier key art of Guts and Puck Berserk 2016 Premier visual art version 2.jpg|Second premier key art of main characters Berserk 2016 JP Promo.jpg|Japanese promo art main_bg.jpg|Debut promo poster Berserk 2016 Limited Edition Box Scan.jpg|Promo scan from the Limited Edition Vol. 1 Box Set Guts BD Amazon Scan.jpg|Promotional poster from the Vol. 1 Box Set Concept Art Guts.jpg|Promotional art of Guts Puck.jpg|Promo art of Puck Isidro.jpg|Promo art of Isidro Serpico.jpg|Promo art of Serpico Farnese.jpg|Promo art of Farnese Trivia *This is the first anime series to be produced for Berserk in nearly two decades. **This is also the second anime adaptation to begin with the first few chapters of the Black Swordsman Arc, but immediately move onwards to the next arc after the first episode. External Links *Berserk anime official site *WOWOW: Berserk WOWOW special anime site *Twitter: Berserk anime official Twitter Site Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes (2016)